Angel in the Dark
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Benar-benar mahakarya yang sempurna. kau akan menyesal karena aku akan merebut malaikatmu kami-sama. Naruto : 26 thn Gaara : 16 thn Seorang pemimpin Yakuza yang jatuh hati hati pada malaikat lecil. MUTLAK NaruGaa
1. Sayap yang patah

**Angel in the Dark**

Halo minna-san (^o^)

Kirin muncul lagi di fic NaruGaa yang lain!

Neko : Hutangmu sudah banyak baka! (¬_¬)

Kirin : Eheheheee, ayolah Neko-chan..kau juga gak tahan pengen publish fic ini kan?

Neko : Ehem! Sekedar mengingatkan saja kalau fic mu banyak yang hampir jamuran karena gak kau update..

Kirin : Gomen ne~

* * *

**Hah yasudah! Inilah satu lagi fic nista dari Kirin Nekomata a.k.a Nekomata Angel of Darkness**

**Selamat menikmati bagi para pecinta NaruGaa**

**Warning : Lemon belum Kirin masukkan di chapter" awal.**

**Jadi bagi para pemburu Lemon harap bersabar dan bantu Kirin lewat review.**

**Apa fic yang kali ini juga akan berakhir Mpreg seperti fic Kirin yang lainnya?**

**(Kirin gak tau XDD)**

**Yosh! **

**Kirin mau tau ada berapa readers yang bakal review... kalau sedikit Kirin anggap cerita ini berakhir di chap 1.**

**Wahahahahahahaaaaa #author saraph!**

**Disclaimer : Yang gak tau kelewatan**

**Pair : MUTLAK NaruGaa!**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort, Action, Romance, err... gak tau deh apa lagi =3=**

**Warning (lagi?): Ini YAOI/Boy Love/Cowo sama Cowo/MaleXMale/Homo? **

**OOC YANG TERAMAT SANGAT, TERUTAMA GAARA.**

* * *

**Angel in the Dark**

Malaikat kecil yang terjatuh dari langit dan kehilangan sayapnya. Malaikat kecil yang hidup dalam cahaya fatamorgana. Malaikat kecil yang menjadi pelipur lara. Malaikat kecil yang begitu menawan. Membuat kau kehilangan hatimu sendiri. Malaikat kecil yang akan menatapmu dengan polos saat kau menatapnya penuh nafsu. Malaikat kecil yang akan menangis kala kau menyakitinya. Malaikat kecil yang tak tahu apa itu dunia kegelapan. Malaikat kecil yang Nampak indah namun rapuh.

Ini adalah dunia Yakuza, dunia dimana yang kuatlah yang berkuasa. Dunia dimana kau harus memiliki ambisi yang kuat untuk bertahan. Dunia yang jauh dari kata damai. Dunia yang haus akan kekuasaan. Dunia yang penuh dengan kelicikan. Dunia hitam para pencari jati diri.

.

.

.

"Cih! Kenapa malah turun hujan disaat seperti ini," Seorang pria berambut pirang Nampak berlari di bawah guyuran hujan. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap dan berbalutkan setelan jas hitam.

"Lebiha baik berteduh dulu," Si pirang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan sebuah took yang tutup.

"Ck! Bisa terlambat kalau begini," Ucapnya setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Maaf, apa paman sedang ada urusan penting?" Suara seseorang berhasil mengejutkannya. Reflex si pirang pun segera menoleh dan mendapati seseorag tengah berdiri disampingnya.

'Sejak kapan?' Batin sipirang tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau mau kau boleh memakai payungku paman," Tawar si pemuda ramah sambil mengulurkan payungnya.

Si pirang hanya terdiam, terpukau akan mahakarya sang pencipta. Kini barulah dia percaya kalau kami-sama itu benar-benar ada. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan gakurannya. Tingginya tak sampai sebahu si pirang, tubuhnya ramping. Rambutnya berwarna merah darah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus bak porselen. Membuat siapapun akan mengagumi cintaan kami-sama yang satu ini. Lekuk wajah itu, garis rahang itu, bibir yang mungil, hidung yang bagai ukiran, dan hamparan hijau jade yang tersembunyi di tengah lingkar hitam nan rapih. Benar-benar mahakarya yang sempurna.

Tanpa sadar tangan si pirang terulur, tergoda untuk menyentuh walau hanya sebentar. Namun gerakannya terheti saat sebuah suara berhasil menariknya ke alam nyata.

"Paman?" Tanya si merah heran.

"Ah,maaf, siapa namau?" Tanya si pirang.

"Gaara, nama saya Rei Gaara." Jawab si merah sopan.

"Nama yang sangat cocok untukmu," Puji si pirang.

"jadi, apa paman sedang ada urusan penting?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat!" Seru si pirang.

"Kalau begitu gunakan ini saja," Gaara kembali mengulurkan payungnya.

"Bukankah kau juga membutuhkannya?" Si pirang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa heran karena masih ada orang baik di dunia ini.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi temanku datang. Paman pakai saja kalau mau," Jawab Gaara dengan seulas senyum menawan yang lagi-lagi berhasil menjerat si pirang dan membuatnya terpukau.

"Teman? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pakai milikmu dulu," Si pirang meraih payung yang di ulurkan Gaara.

"Tentu, silahkan," Jawab Gaara ramah.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Gaara-kun," Pamit si pirang kemudian berlari menerjang hujan dengan tameng sebuah payung dari kenalan barunya.

"Orang aneh," Ucap Gaara pelan sambil melihat sosok paman pirang yang berlari dengan payungnya. Orang itu hanya menanyakan nama Gaara tanpa menyebutkan namanya.

.

.

"Maaf Uzumaki-sama, kami terlambat," Seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam membungkuk pada si pirang dan membukakan pintu mobil.

"Tidak apa Asuma, hujan kali ini memang cukup menghambat," Ucap si pirang sambil memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Ya, si pirang tadi bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok Yaluza terkenal di jepang. Kyuubi adalah nama perusahaan dan juga organisasi Yakuza nomor satu di jepang. Yang dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun. Dengan bantuan orang-orang kepercayaannya. Kakashi sebagai wakil ketua. Iruka sebagai penasehat. Sai sebagai mata-mata. Asuma serta Kurenai yang merupakan pengawal pribadinya.

Lalu di tempat ke dua di duduki oleh Sabaku. Pemimpinnya adalah seorang pria bermarga Sabaku dan memiliki dua orang anak sekaligus tangan kanannya bernama Sabaku Temari dan Sabaku Kankurou. Kelompok Sabaku dan Kyuubi merupakan saingan abadi, namun mereka tak pernah mengusik satu sama lain walau keduanya bisa di bilang musuh.

Lalu posisi ke tiga di tempati oleh kelompok Oto. Pemimpinnya adalah seorang pria licik bernama Orochimaru. Dia sangat berambisi bisa berada di puncah kejayaan. Dibantu oleh tangan kanan setianya Kabuto. Mereka adalah kelompok yang suka membuat masalah dan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Biar saya yang merapikan Uzumaki-sama," Ucap Kurenai saat melihat sebuah payung yang di pegang atasannya.

"Tak perlu, ini aku yang simpan." Tolak Naruto.

Kurenai tertegun sebentar 'Apa benda itu dari seseorang yang sangat pnting?' Batinnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ambil jalan pintas," Ucapan Naruto menyadarkan dua pengawalnya yang langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

"Perlambat mobilnya," Perintah Naruto saat melihat seorang yang dia kenal tengah berlari di trotoar jalan di bawah guyuran hujan lebat.

"Ikuti anak itu, ada yang ingin ku pastikan." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik Uzumaki-sama," Jawab Asuma dan mengikuti perintah majikannya. Melajukan mobilnya lebih pelan sambil mengikuti orang yang dimaksud.

Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto bersejajar dengan orang tersebut. Senyum makin mengembang di wajah tan itu.

"Benar-benar malaikat tanpa sayap," Gumam Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Gaara yang tengah berlari di bawah guyuran huja.

"Kau akan menyesal karena aku akan megambil malaikatmu, kami-sama." Ucap Naruto lagi dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhirnya.

"Apa kita harus berhenti dan membawanya pulang, Uzumaki-sama?" Tanya Asuma dengan sedikit meledek.

"Hahahaa, tidak Asuma, tidak sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi...apakah ternyata anda memang memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Oh ayolah Kurenai, dia orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku tertarik." Jawab Naruto santai. "Dia benar-benar mahakarya sempurna," Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua pengawalnya sambil menatap Gaara dari balik jendela.

"Tapi menurut pengamatanku dia itu baru kelas satu SMA, mungkin usianya saja baru 15 tahun. Anda pasti tak ingin disebut pedopile dan merusak masa depan anak itu." Ucap Kurenai.

"Kau kejam Kurenai," Celetuk Asuma yang masih menyetir. "Aku rasa anak itu baru berusia 14 tahun." Sambungnya.

"ckckckck, kalian jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku tak akan merusaknya. Mahakarya itu harus dijaga dengan sangat baik." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap lekat sosok Gaara.

"Jadi?" Tanya Asuma.

"Sudah ku bilang kami-sama akan menyesal karena kehilangan satu malaikatnya." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-sama yang memiliki orientasi sangat menyimpang, sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini nanti. Karena rapat akan segera dimulai." Ucap Kurenai.

"Hahahaa, inilah alasan kenapa aku memilih kalian sebagai pengawal pribadiku."

Yah, walaupun terkenal sebagai ketua Yakuza nomor satu. Naruto merupakan pribadi yang ramah dan mudah berteman. Namun, hanya orang-orang yerdekatnya lah yang berani berbicara seperti Kurenai.

.

.

.

"Jumlah pemasukan kali ini lumayan banyak. Kita bisa menjual apa yang kita dapat dari pasar gelap dengan harga yang terjangkau." Ucap Kakashi di tengah rapat.

"Tapi, saya baru mendapatkan info kalau perusahaan Sabaku berniat menyabotase lahan kita." Lapor Sai.

"Kau yakin Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, saya curiga ini hanya tipuan rendah dari Oto," Jawab Sai sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Kau memang mata-mata terbaikku. Cari tahu apapun yang bisa kau dapatkan tentang hal ini," Perintah Naruto.

"Tentu Uzumaki-sama, saya akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Jawab Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Bagus," Naruto tersenyum.

"Lalu kapan kita bisa mulai memasarkan apa yang kita dapat kemarin?" Tanya Naruto pada Iruka.

"Satu minggu lagi, kita harus menunggu sampai keadaan benar-benar tenang." Jawan Iruka.

"Baiklah, aku percayakn pada kalian semua."

"Baik Uzumaki-sama," Jawab ke limanya bersamaan.

Di tempat lain..

"Tadaima," Ucap Gaara setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukan rumah biasa, melainkan sebuah mansion megah.

"Okaeri," Sahut seorang nenek sambil berjalan menuju Gaara yang sudah masuk ke rumah.

"Oh Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi pada cucuku!?" Pekik nenek Chiyo saat melihat Gaara basah kuyup.

"Hanya kehujanan nek, kami-sama tak melakukan apapun,"

"Kemana payungmu?" Tanya nenek Chiyo sambil membantu Gaara melepaskan gakurannya.

"Tadi terbang terbawa angin," Dusta Gaara.

"Lain kali sebaiknya kau pulang naik taksi saat hujan. Ini salahmu karena tak mau di antar jemput, ayahmu bisa memarahiku kalau tahu putra kesayangannya kehujanan begini." Omel nenek Chiyo.

"Ayah tak akan tahu nek, dia kan memang tak pernah pulang." Jawab Gaara.

"Jangan bicara begitu tentang ayahmu. dia bekerja keras untukmu. Sekarang ayo cepat mandi,"

"Iya, iya,"

.

.

.

Yah, ayah Gaara tinggal di kota yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Kota besar yang hingar bingar. Berbeda dengan kota tempa tinggal Gaara yang lumayan terpencil karena berada di sebuah pulau yang tak terlalu besar.

"Nek, kapan ayah akan pulang?" Tanya Gaara.

Hari sudah malam dan kini Gaara tengah berbaring di sofa dipangkuan sang nenek.

"Kalau sudah ada waktu luang pasti ayahmu akan pulang. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu," Jawab nenek Chiyo.

"Nee-chan dan Nii-san beruntung ya nek bisa bersama ayah terus. Terakhir kali aku bertemu ayah 4 tahun lalu," Keluh Gaara.

Dalam hati sebenarnya nenek Chiyo sangat kasihan pada cucunya ini. Memang benar kedua kakak Gaara beruntung karena bisa berada di samping ayahnya sejak kecil. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang ditinggalkan sejak dia dilahirkan. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara dan Ayahnya pergi membawa kedua kakak Gaara.

Gaara hanya dikunjungi beberapa bulan sekali oleh ayah dan kedua kakaknya. Itu pun tak akan lama karena mereka harus kembali ke kota. Bahkan Gaara memakai nama keluarga yang berbeda dengan ayah dan kedua kakaknya.

Bukan karena mereka tak sayang pada Gaara. Mereka melakukan itu semua untuk melindungi Gaara. Ayah Gaara adalah pemimpin kelompok Sabaku yang merupakan kelompok Yakuza terbesar kedua di Jepang. Alasan kenapa ayahnya meninggalkan Gaara dan hanya membawa kedua anaknya adalah agar saingan atau musuhnya tak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya ketua sabaku itu memiliki tiga anak bukan dua. Saat itu Temari dan Kankurou masing-masing sudah berusia 13 dan 11 tahun. Keberadaan mereka sebagai Sabaku sudah diketahui masyarakat umum. Maka tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa serta mereka dan mendidik mereka menjadi penerus Sabaku. Itulah cara terbaik untuk melindungi mereka.  
Berbeda dengan Gaara yang baru lagir secara prematur. Dia masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup normal layaknya anak-anak lain.

Itulah alasan mengapa Gaara tinggal di tempat yang berbeda dan menggunakan nama keluarga yang berbeda pula. Tak ada satupun orang luar yang tahu akan hal ini.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok harus sekolah kan?" Bujuk nenek Chiyo.

"Hmm, baiklah." Jawab Gaara sambil beranjak bangun.

"Oyasumi nek," Ucap Gaara sambil melangkah naik menuju kamarnya.

"Oyasumi Gaara," Balas nenek Chiyo.

'Andai kau ada di sini Karura. Lihatlah putramu tumbuh sesuai harapanmu,' Ucap nenek Chiyo dalam hati.

Skip Time

"Jadi, ada hal menarik apa sampai jadwal kepulangan kita di tunda?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Keponakan kesayanganmu menemukan malaikat di kota kecil ini," Jawab Asuma.

"Hmm?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cinta pertama di usia 26 tahun, benar-benar terlambat." Ucap Kurenai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akhirnya ada juga gadis yang membuatnya tertarik," Ucap Iruka.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Iruka," Asuma tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan bilang..." Kakashi melirik ke arah Asuma.

"Boss kita jatuh cinta pada laki-laki. Apa aku salah?" Sai menyuarakan hasil analisanya.

"Sayang sekali kau benar," Ucap Asuma.

"Aapppaaaa?!" Kakashi dan Iruka berteriak histeris.

"Jadi tipe pria seperti apa yang dia sukai?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Mahakarya sempurna, itulah yang dia ucapkan," Sahut Kurenai.

"Apa dia model atau atlet?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan," Jawab Asuma.

"Dokter?" Tebak Iruka

"Bukan,"

"Pria tampan dengan wajah yang keren?" Tebak Sai.

"Bukan,"

"Penari?"

"Bukan,"

"Seorang anak remaja berusia sekitar 15 atau 14 tahun," Ucap Kurenai.

"Haahhh?!"

"Apa?!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku setuju kalau bocah itu adalah mahakarya sempurna." Jawab Asuma.

"Aku jadi ingin lihat," Ucap Sai.

"Sebaiknya jangan," Cegah Asuma.

"Kenapa?" Tanya ke tiga pria itu bersamaan.

"Karena kalian sama-sama memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang. Aku tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah hanya karena perebutan uke." Jelas Kurenai.

"Istrimu kejam Asuma," Ucap Kakashi.

Bletak!

"Ugh! Ittaaiii..." Kakashi berjongkok dan mengelus keningnya yang terkena ciuman sepatu hak tinggi milik Kurenai.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Glare melayang dari Kurenai.

Di tempat lain Naruto sedang tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan yang berada tak jauh darinya. Memang pilihan yang tepat untuk datang ke taman saat jam sekolah usai. Keputusannya untuk mengundur jadwal kepulangannya pun tak sia-sia.

"Kita bertemu lagi," Ucap Naruto pada pemuda yang tengah duduk sendiri di taman.

"Eh, paman yang kemarin kan?" Tebak Gaara sedikit ragu.

"Aku jadi merasa sangat tua kau panggil paman, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit basa basi.

"Tentu, siapapun boleh duduk di sini," Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum ramah.

'Kau memang kejam kami-sama,kenapa kau jatuhkan malaikatmu ke bumi yang kotor ini?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Paman pendatang baru di sini? Aku belum pernah lihat paman sebelumnya," Gaara memulai perbincangan.

"Ya, aku ada sedikit urusan bisnis di sini. Ngomong-ngomong kau boleh memanggilku Naruto," Ucap si pirang.

"Ah baiklah, Naruto-san." Jawab Gaara.

Sepanjang perbincangan berlangsung. Senyum manis tak pernah hilang dari pahatan makhluk cinptaan sang kami-sama itu. Angin sore yang menyapu rambut Gaara membuat surai merah itu terlihat seolah sedang menari nari.

"Kau anak yang ramah, dan juga ceria," Ucap Naruto sambil terus memandang lekat sosok Gaara yang tengah asik mengamati sekelompok merpati di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menikmati hidup yang di berikan kami-sama lewat ibu," Jawab Gaara masih dengan senyumnya.

'Kami-sama aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menghilangkan senyuman itu,' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah sore, aku harus pulang," Gaara beranjak dari kursi.

"Biar ku antar," Tawar Naruto.

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak usah rumahku dekat kok."

"Tak apa, aku juga ingin melihat-lihat kota ini sebelum pulang. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan," Sahut Gaara.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak."

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun mengantar Gaara pulang. Tentu saja sedikit berkeliling kota kecil itu dulu.

.

.

"Aku baru dapat info kalau di Tokyo sedang terjadi pertempuran besar antara Sabaku dan Oto," Ujar Sai pada ke empat seniornya.

"Lagi-lagi Orochimaru membuat masalah," Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa kita harus melaporkan pada Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu," Ucap Asuma sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil sport hitam yang masuk ke halaman villa tempat mereka berada.

Sai bersiul saat melihat Naruto turun dan membukakan pintu di samping pengemudi. Maka muncullah sosok yang ingin mereka lihat sebelumnya. Benar-benar mahakarya sempurna.

"Aku tak menyesal memiliki orientasi menyimpang dan lebih tertarik pada laki-laki." Ucap Kakashi tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku harap Naruto tak melihatku sekarang," Iruka hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

"Aku tak menyesal mati di bunuh Naruto asal aku bisa menikmatinya sekali saja," Sai langsung di bekap Kakashi dan Iruka karena ucapannya.

"Haaah, kenapa malah langsung dibawa ke sini," Kurenai menghela nafas berat.

"Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk," Ucap Asuma.

"Yo, semuanya!" Sapa Naruto.

"Mereka semua temannya Naruto-san?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya, mereka keluargaku," Jawab Naruto.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi," Si perak mengulurkan tangan.

"Rei Gaara," Jawab Gaara ramah dengan senyum manisnya yang bikin jantung deg degan.

Blush!

Kakashi langsung melepaskan jabatannya dan mundur beberapa langkah lalu menutupi hidungnya. 'Kami-sama, andai aku bisa protes padamu. Kenapa kau jatuhkan malaikatmu ke bumi!' Rutuk Kakashi dalam hati sambil menahan darah yang seolah ingin menerjang ke luar.

"Kakashi-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara heran sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Oh Gaara kau membuat sosokmu terlihat seperti seekor kelinci kecil.

'Oh shitt! Aku akan mati,' Umpat Kakashi makin tak tahan. Dan...

Bruk!

Kakashi tumbang..

"Eh, Kakashi-san!" Panggil Gaara khawatir sambil berusaha meraih Kakashi.

"Sudah jangan khawatirkan Kakashi-senpai, dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Sai sambil menghalangi Gaara.

'Dasar paman,' Kesal Naruto dalam hati. Sedikit prihatin melihat sang paman tumbang.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sai," Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. Sementara si merah masih tetap melihat khawatir pada sosok Kakashi yang sedang di urus Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Aku Gaara, Rei Gaara. Senang berkenalan dengan Sai-san." Balas Gaara.

Deg!

Jantung Sai berdetak lebih cepat saat uluran tangannya di sambut oleh Gaara. Dan hijau jade itu membuat Sai terjebak di dalamnya. Bibir mungil itu, garis wajah itu. Membuat Sai terjerat sampai akhirnya semua terlihat putih.

Bruk!

Sai adalah koban ke dua yang tumbang. Di susul oleh Iruka yang ternyata ikut tumbang. Dengan ini tiga manusia yang memiliki orientasi menyimpang tumbang tanpa perlawanan.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Gaara sambil menoleh pada Naruto. Mata besarnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Oh tidak! Aku tak mau jadi korban ke empat!' Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Tidak, mereka yang melakukan kesalahan." Jawab Naruto.

.

.

"Kalain bertiga payah!" Cibir Naruto.

Sekarang ketiganya telah sadar dan duduk agak berjauhan dengan Naruto, Gaara, Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Heh kau beruntung punya mental baja," Balas Kakashi.

"Jadi berapa usiamu Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sai yang sepertinya kembali terobsesi.

"16 tahun," Jawab Gaara.

"Berati kau masih kelas satu SMA?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Iya, saya masih kelas satu."

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Berdua dengan nenek,"

"Ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Ayah bekerja di Tokyo dan ibu sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku," Jawab Gaara polos.

"Eh?" Naruto dan semuanya terkejut mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Maaf.." Sai merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, aku cukup senang dengan hidupku yang sekarang," Jawab Gaara dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau anak yang baik," Ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum.

"Ada kabar baru dari Tokyo," Ucap Asuma yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan Laptopya.

"Sepertinya Sabaku dikhianati dan Oto akan keluar sebagai pemenang," Lanjut Asuma.

"Sabaku? Ada apa dengan Sabaku?" Tanya Gaara denan raut wajah khawatir. Melihat itu tak ayal membuat Naruto dan kelompoknya heran.

"Kau kenal seseorang dari Sabaku?" Tanya Naruto berhati-hati.

"Tunggu!" Asuma mengintrupsi. "Sepertinya mereka sedang menuju ke pulau ini,"

"Memangnya ada apa di pulau ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Menurut info yang baru saja ku terima. Putra bungsu Sabaku ada di pulau ini, sepertinya Oto bemaksud menyingkirkan semua penerus Sabaku." Jelas Asuma.

"Bukankah Sabaku hanya punya dua penerus? Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, ada kemungkinan Sabaku memiliki tiga penerus." Bantah Asuma lagi.

Mendengar itu Gaara yang duduk di samping Naruto terlihat makin gelisah.

"Dan sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil membunuh pemimpin Sabaku dan kedua anaknya." Ucap Asuma lagi.

Deg!

"TIDAK! AYAH TIDAK MUNGKIN MATI!" Teriak Gaara sambil berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Naruto yang terkejut dengan reaksi Gaara segera berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sai heran. Kini semua yang ada di situ benar-benar tak mengerti dengan tingkah Gaara.

"Kalian pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin ayah mati! Tidak mungkin Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii mati. Hiks...mereka..hiks...mereka sudah berjanji..hiks..akan mengunjungiku tahun ini..hiks..aku benci kalian!" Tangis Gaara tumpah dan sosok merah itu pun berlari ke luar ruangan.

Semua yang ada di ruangan terdiam membeku mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Naruto! Cepat tahan Gaara!" Teriak Kakashi yang sepertinya sudah mengerti.

"Mereka mengincar Gaara! Cepat Naruto!" Teriak Kakashi lagi.

Semua yang ada di sana tersadar dan berlari menyusul Gaara.

"Tunggu Gaara! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Gaara!"

Grep!

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Ronta Gaara dengan air mata yang megalir deras.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto seolah berhenti berdetak melihat air mata Gaara.

Grep!

"Brengksek! Aku bersumpah akan menghukun Oto!" Geram Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara yang terus meronta dan berteriak.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AYAH! NEE-SAN! NII-SAN! KALIAN PEMBOHONG! AKU BENCI KALAIAN SEMUA!" Ronta Gaara diiringi isak tangisnya.

"DENGARKAN AKU GAARA!" Bentak Naruto sambil menarik wajah Gaara agar menatapnya. Gaara langsung terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan takut.

"Marga aslimu Sabaku dan kau putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam pada Gaara.

Semuanya yang ada di situ tak berani melakukan apapun saat sosok Uzumaki itu tengah dalam mode pemimpin Yakuza.

"Jawab!" Bentak Naruto. Gaara benar-benar terkejut dan hanya mampu mengangguk lemah.

"Ck! Jadi begitu," Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Ne..nenek..hiks..nenek..." Ucap Gaara di tengah isakannya.

"Maafkan aku Gaara, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu." Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh Gaara yang mulai bergetar.

"Hisk..nenek..hiks.." Isak Gaara.

"Naruto," Panggil Kakashi.

"Bawa semua senjata yang kalian miliki, kita akan menuju rumah Gaara sekarang." Perintah Naruto.

"Baik!"

15 Menit Kemudian

"Nenek!" Gaara segera menerjang keluar saat mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi berhenti.

"Ck! Cepat lakukan pengamanan!" Teriak Naruto pada anak buahnya sambil mengejar Gaara.

Dengan cepat ke lima orang kepercayaannya pun mngeluarkan senjata mereka dan berlari mengikuti Gaara.

Brak!

Gaara membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Nenek," Ada perasaan lega di hati Gaara saat melihat sang nenek yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau harus pergi Gaara..." Ucap nenek Chiyo lemah kemudian tubuhnya limbung seketika.

Bruk!

"Ti...tidak..huwaaaaaaaa!" Gaara berteriak kencang saat melihat punggung nenek Chiyo yang bersimbah darah.

Grep!

Naruto segera menutup mata Gaara dari belakang dan sebelah tangannya merangkul tubuh Gaara yang bergetar hebat.

"Kita terlambat," Ucap Kakashi.

"Habisi semua saksi mata dan hapus semua tentang Gaara," Perintah Naruto saat melihat orang-orang berbaju hitam muncul dari persembunyainnya.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Gaara yang shock masih belum bisa menguasai emosinya.

"Sebaiknya anda segera membawa Gaara pergi dari sini. Aku khawatir pada keadaan mentalnya." Ucap Kurenai.

"Nenek..aku mau nenek.."

Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Gaara yang tak sampai setinggi bahunya itu. Baku tembak pun terjadi, beruntung Naruto membawa ke lima orang terhebatnya. Dalam sekejap saja mereka bisa mengalahkan semua tikus Oto.

"HUWAAH! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MAU NENEK!" Teriak Gaara sambil meronta-ronta dari gendongan Naruto.

"Aku harus segera membawamu pergi dari sini," Ucap Naruto sambil terus berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Naruto," Panggil Kakashi sambil memberikan isyarat dengan dagunya.

"Kau.." Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sekarang.

"Apa dia terluka?" Tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Tidak, fisiknya tak terluka sedikitpun." Jawab Naruto.

Sementara Gaara yang sejak tadi meronta-ronta langsung terdiam setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal itu.

"A...ayah.." Ucap Gaara. Perlahan Naruto menurunkan Gaara.

"Ayah!" Gaara segera berlari dan memeluk sang ayah.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Gaara, maaf tak pernah menemuimu selama 4 tahun ini." Ucap sang ayah sambil membelai putra tercintanya.

Kelompok Naruto merasa tersayat melihat kejadian hari ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan terlalu cepat.

"Ayah..hiks...ayah jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.." Isak Gaara sambil memeluk sang ayah. Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan meremas tangannya.

"Jadi, apa ketua Kyuubi menyelamatkan putraku?" Tanya ayah Gaara dengan suara berat.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir, aku bersumpah akan menjaga Gaara dan menghukum Oto." Jawab Naruto dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Aku harap aku bisa mempercayaimu, tolong jaga putraku." Ucap Sang ayah seraya tersenyun pahit.

Naruto benci ini. Dia benci keadaan seperti ini. Si pirang menutup matanya dan perlahan melangkah menuju Gaara.

"Kau bisa mempercayai sumpahku. Aku mencintai Gaara sejak pertama melihatnya dan aku bersumpah akan memastikan dia hidup dengan aman." Ucap Naruto.

"Ini menyedihkan karena aku harus menyerahkan putraku pada saingan terberatku. Tapi, terimakasih Uzumaki Naruto. Aku percayakan Gaara padamu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya pemimpin Sabaku itu pun limbung. Namun terlihat jelas senyum di wajahnya.

"A-"

Gaara pun limbung dan terkulai di tangan kekar Naruto. Bukan karena shock tapi karena Naruto sengaja memukul punduk Gaara. Dia tak ingin melihat Gaara menderita lebih dari ini. setidaknya untuk sementara.

"Urus pemakaman nenek dan ayah Gaara dengan layak, setelah itu kita akan kembali ke Tokyo." Perintah Naruto sambil mengangkat Gaara bridal style.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana sang malaikat kehilangan sayapnya. Hari dimana kami-sama merenggut senyuman seorang anak manusia yang tulus. Hari terakhir senyum itu berada di sana. Entah apa rencana kami-sama. Atau mungkin kami-sama sudah menyiapkan malaikat yang lain?

**TBC**

**Berminat untuk review? Saya akan sangat menghargai itu..**


	2. Sayap yang patah part II

Akhirnya dapet juga ide untuk meneruskan karakter Gaara di sini.

Yah semoga cocok.

**Disclaimer**

**Anime/Manga Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Kirin gak bermaksud merusak ceritanya, karena ini hanya Fanfiksi.**

**Pair**

**NaruGaa for ever**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Yakuza, OOC, dll..**

Sepasang Jade indah itu kini redup tanpa cahaya, sosok malaikat manis itu berganti menjadi boneka porselen tak bernyawa, tak ada tawa.. tak ada senyuman.. bahkan tak ada sepatah katapun sejak sang malaikat yang baru saja kehilangan sayapnya itu berada diruangan mewah mansion Uzumaki.

"Sudah dua hari dan dia masih belum mau memakan apapun," Kurenai menghela nafas berat.

"Sore ini Uzumaki-sama akan pulang ke Mansion." Ucap Asuma.

"Setelah membawa bocah itu pulang dia langsung pergi, keterlaluan." Rutuk Kurenai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, banyak urusan yang harus dia selesaikan." Bela Asuma lagi.

"Dari pada memikirkan hal itu bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita meminta Rin-san memeriksa Gaara?" Usul Kurenai.

"Disentuh oleh kita saja dia tak mau, apa lagi oleh orang yang belum dia kenal sebelumnya." Asuma memijit keningnya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Bagaimana Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja muncul. Masih dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dan jas yang berantakan.

"Sebaiknya anda lihat sendiri Uzumaki-sama," Jawab Kurenai sambil membungkuk hormat. Naruto segera naik ke lantai atas.

Tok tok tok..

"Gaara aku masuk ya?" Tak ada jawaban.

Greekk...

Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamar Gaara. Diam.. terkejut.. sampai menahan nafas. Itulah yang dilakukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto begitu melihat kondisi Gaara yang sekarang. Gaara terduduk diam diatas tempat tidur dengan mengenakan piama. Setengah tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Kedua jadenya Nampak kosong dan wajah itu.. wajah yang menggambarkan kepahitan hidup.. wajah yang menggambarkan rasa kesepian.. wajah keputus asaan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya.

Naruto melirik makanan yang berada di meja kecil yang terletak disamping tempat tidur Gaara. Untuh tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Sejak sadarkan diri dua hari yang lalu dia tak mau menyentuh makanan atau minuman." Ucap Kurenai yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Cara apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Semua cara kecuali kekerasan." Jawab Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan." Timpal Naruto masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Kami mengerti," Jawab Kurenai sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Dia tak mau disentuh oleh siapapun," Ucap Asuma yang berada di samping Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja," Dengan satu kalimat pendek dari Naruto maka Asuma dan Kurenai pun undur diri.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Gaara dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sang bungsu Sabaku. Sebelah tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh Gaara.

"...!?" Gaara segera terlonjak kaget dan menampakkan ekspresi takut.

"Tenang Gaara-kun, ini aku Naruto. Kau ingat?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Gaara.

"...?" Gaara mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Kau ingat?" Naruto tersenyum. Gaara hanya terdiam. "Kau harus makan, apa ada yang ingin kau makan?" Bujuk Naruto.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Mau aku suapi?"

"..." Diam.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang buatkan saja, kau tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pelan rambut Gaara.

"..."

Naruto beranjak pergi menuju dapur yang ada di lantai dasar. Menutup kembali pintu kamar yang semula tertutup.

Perlahan sepasang kaki mungil itu mulai bergerak menuruni tempat tidur. Melangkah menuju beranda kamar. Kedua tangan malaikat itu menarik tuas jendela dan membukanya. Kembali melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ruangan terbuka. Membiarkan angin sore menari melewati tubuhnya. Membiarkan cahaya sang surya menerpa kulitnya.

Kemudian kedua kaki itu mulai melangkah ke tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi. Tak takut akan bahaya karena bahaya terbesar lah tujuannya. Sampai seluruh bagian dari tubuh itu berada diatas sebuah pembatas dan kedua tangan itu pun mulai terentang di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-sama! Cepat ikut aku!" Teriak Iruka yang langsung menggeret Naruto keluar mansion.

"Iruka apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Asuma yang melihat kelancangan sang rekan.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi." Jawab Iruka yang masih menggeret Naruto. Sementara sang Uzumaki muda hanya mengikuti sang bawahan. Raut wajah Iruka tak seperti biasanya, tentu dia punya alasan kuat tentang ini.

Di luar mansion..

"Ck! Apa yang dia lakukan?" Kakashi berdecak kesal saat melihat seseorang yang sedang bermain-main dengan ketinggian.

"Ada apa paman?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sampai.

"Lihat ke atas," Jawab Kakashi.

**Deg!**

"A-apa yang dia lakukan?" Naruto terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok Gaara yang tengah berdiri diatas pembatas pagar beranda kamarnya.

"Gaara!" Pekik Kurenai khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Asuma tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, kami baru saja sampai." Jawab Sai.

"Mencari tahunya nanti saja, bersiaplah untuk tangkapan besar." Ucap Kakashi.

Tap

Syuutt...

Bagaikan raga tanpa nyawa, tubuh mungil itu pun tertarik oleh grafitasi bumi. Meluncur kebawah, tak ada teriakan atau pergerakan yang berarti.

"Gaara!" Teriak semuanya dan berusaha menangkap sosok tersebut.

"Biar aku saja!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari..

.

.

**Grep!**

"Ugh!" Tangkapan yang tepat pada targetnya.

"Uzumaki-sama! Gaara!"

"Gaara! Bangun Gaara!" Naruto menurunkan Gaara dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Gaara.

Tak ada jawaban, Gaara sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya lemas dan terasa dingin.

"Paman cepat panggil bibi Rin!" Pinta Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti," Jawab Kakashi singkat dan segera mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh itu kini terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur. Selang infuse terpasang di tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada putus asa.

"Bagaimana apanya?! Dia tak makan atau minum selama dua hari. Tentu saja ini berbahaya!" Jawab Rin dengan nada kesal.

"Tenanglah Rin, kau terlihat mengerikan kalau seperti itu." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum hambar dan mencoba menenangkan Rin.

"Mana bisa aku tenang. Merawat satu orang bocah saja kalian tidak becus."

"Kami minta maaf," Kurenai membungkuk sopan. "Aku yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya,"

"Sudahlah Rin-chan, kau jangan marah-marah seperti itu." Bujuk Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya bagaimana bi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Paksa dia makan saat bangun nanti," Jawab Rin.

"Aku mengerti," Sahut Naruto singkat.

"Nah kak, sekarang sudah waktunya kita pulang." Ucap Rin sambil membawa tas berisi peralatan miliknya.

"Aku baru saja sampai di kota ini, tak bisakah kau biarkan aku istirahat sebentar?" Kakashi masang tampang mengenaskan.

"Lakukan di rumah." Tegas Rin

"Haaaahh, baiklah adik ku yang cantik." Kakashi menghela nafas. "Aku pulang duluan," Pamit Kakashi pada yang lain.

"Sampai jumpa Rin-senpai, Kakashi-senpai." Sai, Asuma dan Iruka tersenyum pada Rin.

"Dia tak akan terpesona pada senyum kalian." Ucap Kakashi. Ketiganya langsung meng glare Kakashi dan tak dianggap sama sekali oleh sang korban.

"Kami pulang dulu, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku." Pesan Rin sebelum meninggalkan mansion Uzumaki.

.

.

.

"Sai, Iruka-san kalian pulanglah dan istirahat." Perintah Naruto pada kedua orang kepercayaannya. "Dan kalian berdua, Kurenai.. Asuma. Aku butuh tiga orang untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Gaara." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Seorang mata-mata yang kemampuannya tidak terlalu jauh dibawah Sai, Seorang yang kuat dan bisa jadi perisai dan yang seorang lagi aku ingin seorang yang bisa jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin." Naruto menatap ke empat orang yang masih berada dihadapannya.

"Dan yang terpenting ketiganya harus bisa dipercaya." Lanjutnya.

"Baik, akan kami siapkan." Jawab Asuma.

"Untuk yang pertama aku sudah dapat, dua yang lainnya sebaiknya kita minta bantuan Kakashi-san." Usul Kurenai.

"Kalau begitu lakukan, ku rasa dia punya beberapa anak didik yang lumayan bagus." Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," Ke empatnya pun undur diri.

.

.

.

"Seorang mata-mata yang kemampuannya tidak terlalu jauh dibawah Sai?" Gumam Asuma sambil memegangi dagunya. "Hey Sai, apa kau punya adik atau saudara?" Tanya Asuma pada Sai.

"Tidak," Jawab Sai singkat.

"Hmm.. orang seperti itu akan lumayan sulit mencarinya." Ucap Iruka.

"Tidak juga, sudah ku bilang aku punya ." Kurenai menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Jangan-jangan maksudmu dia?" Asuma langsung menatap curiga.

"Kemampuannya memang tak setara dengan Sai tapi, dia juga berada tidak terlalu jauh dibawah Sai." Jawab Kurenai tenang. "Terlebih lagi sepertinya dia sangat tertarik pada mu Sai," Goda Kurenai.

"Kalau 'dia' yang senpai maksud sayang sekali saya tidak tertarik." Balas Sai dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Baguslah, itu akan jadi lebih baik." Kurenai tersenyum.

"Ku harap sekarang 'dia' sudah berubah jadi orang yang lebih tenang," Iruka menghela nafas.

"Sayang sekali harapanmu tidak terkabul Iruka," Ucap Asuma dengan tampang pasrah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang Gaara.

"..." Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Aku tak akan bertanya kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi. Sekarang makanlah, aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu." Ucap Naruto datar.

"..." Gaara masih bersikukuh dengan kediamannya.

Naruto mengambil mangkuk bubur dan menyodorkan satu sendok bubur pada Gaara. Si merah tak bergeming.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Naruto masih dengan nada datar.

"..." Masih tak ada respon.

"Sudah tak ada waktu untuk keras kepala, apa kau ingin aku menggunakan caraku?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu jangan menyesal." Naruto memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya dan meletakkan kembali mangkuk yang ada di tangannya ke meja.

Grep!

"..!?" Gaara terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto meraihnya dan menariknya sampai terduduk.

Cup!

"Nn.." Gaara berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto saat si pirang itu menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Nghh.." Percuma saja. Semakin kuat Gaara meronta maka semakin kuat pula cengkraman Naruto di punggung dan belakang kepalanya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto kemudian menarik dagu mungil Gaara, membuat celah agar kedua bibir itu terbuka dan memasukkan apa yang ada di mulutnya dengan paksa.

"Nghh..Hmm.." Gaara terus meronta, kedua matanya terpejam rapat berbeda dengan sepasang safhire yang menatapnya lurus.

Bagi Naruto kekuatan Gaara tak ada artinya, tubuh mungil dan lemah itu tak akan mampu melawan tubuh tinggi tegap seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah yakin kalau makanannya sudah tertelan semua oleh Gaara. Naruto melepaskan pagutannya namun masih tetap merangkul tubuh Gaara yang lemas.

"Hah..hah..hah..." Gaara terengah-engah. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh, sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya dan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Turuti perintahku jika kau tak ingin merasakannya lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik dagu Gaara dan menatap langsung pada kedua matanya.

"Ngh..hah..hah.." Gaara masih terang-engah.

"Kau mengerti?"

"..."

"Aku tidak suka bertanya dua kali." Ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ugh!..." Gaara sedikit meringis saat merasakan tangan kekar Naruto yang semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Naruto menatap lurus ke mata Gaara, menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Tanpa sadar Gaara akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus, jadilah anak baik." Ucap Naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh lemah Gaara.

'Aku akan menghilangkan trauma mu secara perlahan.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian pembantaian itu Gaara seperti kehilangan lebih dari separuh jiwanya. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada tawa ataupun senyuman. Malaikat itu kini terjatuh dalam kegelapan, rentan akan kehancuran.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Saat semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan kediaman Uzumaki.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga bersama Gaara yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Gaara-chan," Sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Gaara-kun," Sai ikut menyapa.

"..." Gaara hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan pandangan mata yang tetap lurus.

Berbeda dengan Gaara yang sebelumnya akan tersenyum bahkan menyapa lebih dulu. Hal yang cukup membuat Kakashi dan yang lainnya mencelos hatinya.

Iruka beranjak mendekati Gaara dan menarik satu kursi makan untuk Gaara, namun saat jarak diantara dia dan Gaara hanya setengah meter Gaara langsung melangkah mundur untuk mejauhinya.

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja Gaara-kun?" Tanya Iruka sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

**Plak!**

Gaara segera menepis tangan Iruka dan semakin menjauhkan diri. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin segera membasahi wajahnya. Raut ketakutan pun Nampak di wajah yang semula tanpa ekspresi itu.

Tak ayal kejadian itu pun membuat semuanya terkejut termasuk Naruto yang ada di dekat Gaara.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi kedua bahu si merah.

**Grep!**

"...!?" Naruto terkejut saat kedua tangan Gaara mencengkram kuat kedua lengan kekarnya

"Jangan sentuh aku..." Ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi kacau.

"Eh?"

Semuanya terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"..." Gaara masih belum dapat menguasai emosinya. Karena khawatir Kurenai berjalan mendekat.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Gaara kencang.

"..!?" Sontak Kurenai segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin aku menjauh?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara segera menggeleng.

"Sepertinya dia menganggap orang lain sebagai ancaman." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ancaman?" Tanya Asuma dan Kurenai.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kakashi berjalan mendekat pada Gaara dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Gaara. Kakashi masih terus berjalan dan berhenti beberapa langkah di dekat Gaara.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Teriak Gaara saat Kakashi hendak menyentuhnya. Cengkraman di lengan Naruto semakin kuat bahkan Gaara sampai merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh tegap Naruto.

"PERGI! PERGI!" Teriak Gaara dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar hebat.

"Paman!"

Kakashi berjalan mundur. "Sepertinya benar, dia tak mempercayai siapapun kecuali kau Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto.

"A-apa?" Naruto merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Jangan mendekat... pergi..jangan sentuh aku..." Racau Gaara.

"Ck!" Naruto segera mengangkat Gaara bridal style. Si mungil mencengkram jas Naruto dan semakin meringkuk. Menelusup lebih dalam di dada bidang sang Uzumaki yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman.

"Untuk sementara kecuali Naruto tak boleh berjarak kurang dari 5 meter dari Gaara." Ucap Kakashi. "Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu berpengaruh besar pada mentalnya, butuh waktu untuk memperbaikinya." Kakashi menatap sosok Gaara yang ada di gendongan Naruto.

"Kembalilah ke atas Naruto. Suruh Gaara tidur," Ucap Kakashi pada keponakannya.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih paman." Dan Naruto pun kembali melangkah menaiki anak tangga..

.

.

.

"Kurenai, permintaan tentang pengawal pribadi sebaiknya ditunda dulu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat," Ucap Kakashi pada rekannya.

"Baik," Jawab Kurenai singkat.

.

.

.

Perlahan Naruto merebahkan tubuh Gaara di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah Gaara, jangan pikirkan apapun. Aku akan menjagamu," Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Gaara.

Perlahan raut wajah Gaara kembali normal dan kedua jade itu pun tertutup. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tarikan nafas halus dan dada yang naik turun secara teratur.

"Tidurlah Gaara," Naruto mengecup kening Gaara.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi. Sekarang keduanya berada di sebuah ruangan besar dan mewah milik Naruto.

"Keduanya masih dalam kondisi koma, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir karena Rin sendirilah yang merawat mereka." Ucap Kakashi menenangkan.

"Mereka akan menjadi potongan puzzle besar bagi Gaara. Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Tentu," Sahut Kakashi dengan wajah tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Masalah Oto apa sudah ada kemajuan?" Tanya Naruto beralih pada topic lain.

"Masih belum, akan lebih baik jika kita bergerak di waktu tenang." Jawab Kakashi. "Apa kita harus mengirim Sai?"

"Tidak, simpan dia untuk nanti. Saat badai sudah siap," Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya, matanya berubah gelap.

"Aku mengerti," Sahut Kakashi dengan senyum lebih mengembang.

Ular mungkin berbahaya, tapi apa kalian pernah dengar kalau rubah itu licik? Licik bukan berarti buruk, memanfaatkan otak licik untuk sebuah strategi yang bagus tidak buruk bukan?

**TBC**

**A/N : **Yups!

Sampe sini dulu ya chap 2nya.. maaf kalau kurang panjang..

Semua pertanyaan yang muncul di chap ini akan terjawab di chap2 berikutnya.

Jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ^_~

**Dan untuk chap lalu.. wooww.. gak nyangka bisa tembus di angka 33.**

**Arigato gozaimasu..**

See You later...


End file.
